Like cats and dogs
by Shushannah
Summary: Kankurou and Kiba come back from failed mission and things heat up. Yaoi. KankurouKiba.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

**Warning: If you don´t like yaoi, don´t read forward. Rated M for swearing and yaoi.**

"You fucking idiot!" Kiba yelled face turned red of anger. "Did you have to come in my way with your stupid dolls?". Kiba was furious to the young Jounin standing in front of him. "Why the hell Tsunade had to ask you to this mission. I could have managed by myself" "Maybe because this mission was too dangerous for a Chuunin to do by himself" Kankurou answered matter-of-factly. In truth mission hadn´t been that difficult, but the lack of training together had almost cost the whole mission. While these two were fighting everyone else had gone quietly to their homes. But they had been too busy yelling to each other that they hadn´t noticed anything.

Kankurou sighed. Tsunade had been furious to them and Kankurou knew that another lecture was waiting for him in Suna. "Listen now dogboy.." Kankurou started clearly tired of Kibas accusations. "I´m older and stronger than you and my puppets are much better weapons than that oversized mutt of yours". "Akamaru isn´t a oversized mutt!" Kiba yelled crabbing Kankurou´s chest "And keep that in your mind dollboy". Kankurou opened his mouth to answer, but suddenly felt Kiba´s lips on his own.

Kankurou was little suprised by the turn of events, but didn´t really mind either. Kiba was in very good shape and Kankurou had been wondering what it would feel like to kiss that oh so muscular neck of his. They kissed passionately each other like they wanted to eat each other for lunch. Suddenly Kiba broke out from the kiss. "I-I´m sorry...I don´t know what came into me..." Kiba said embarrassed and quickly ran away leaving Kankurou standing there alone.

It had been over three days and Kankurou hadn´t heard anything from Kiba. He was starting to get worried. _I hope that nothing bad has happened to him._ Kankurou thought while packing his things. It was the day he was going back to Suna and he had hoped to have a change to talk to Kiba before leaving. But it was like earth had swallowed the boy. Kankurou looked outside. It was raining. _I thought that I had found a guy that I good have a same kind of loving relationship that my brother has with that Rock Lee. But I guess I was wrong._

Knocking on the door woke Kankurou up from his thoughts. Wondering who it could be he went to open the door. To his suprise Kiba was standing outside all wet from the rain. "You look like a wet dog" he said to him. "Hah, hah, very funny. Now could you let me in I´m freezing." Kiba answered his voice trembling. "Yeah, of course. Come in". Kiba came inside weting the carpet. "You better change to warm close and take a hot shower before you catch a cold.". Kankurou said closing the front door. "What were you doing in the rain in the first place?" he continued while helping Kiba out from his wet clothes and leading him towards the bathroom. "I wanted to say I´m sorry" Kiba answered quietly. "Say your sorry? For what?" " For kissing you"

Kankurou looked him suprised. "You don´t have to be apologizing for that" he answered kindly. "Really?" Kiba asked still little bit uncertain. "Yes, really. Now take your time I´m going to get you some dry clothes". Kiba seemed to relax after hearing Kankurou saying that everything was allright. He turned the fauced on and closed his eyes. The hot water started to affect and he felt like a new man. He closed the shower, took the towel and stepped outside from the bathroom. He dressed up the clothes that Kankurou had left for him to the chair next to the bathroom door. The clothes fit nicely and he went to look for Kankurou.

He came to the living room´s door and saw Kankurou standing next to the window. Kiba walked closer and kissed him on the neck. Kankurou turned around and Kiba kissed him again, this time on the mouth. Kankurou answered to the kiss, his hands travelling under Kiba´s shirt touching his pare skin. As Kiba was starting to open Kankurou´s trousers, Kankurou stepped back. "Are you sure about this?"he asked. "Yes, I am" Kiba answered smiling. Kankurou smiled back and kissed him on the neck and bite his ear making him moan.

Kankurou pushed Kiba on his knees and settled beside him. Kiba howled when Kankurou entered him. Slowly he began pushing inside and out. "Fa-faster…"younger boy panted "faster". Kankurou fastened the speed and Kiba´s breath became shorter. He arched his back feeling that he was really close to comming. Together they both collapsed to the ground yelling. For a moment either of them didn´t say a word. "When will we do this again?" Kiba asked grinning. Kankurou chuckled and leaned forward to kiss the boy on the forehead. "Whenever you want my love. Whenever you want".


End file.
